Flanged or hubbed connections which connect together conduits for carrying fluids are conventionally tested by applying internal pressure to the seal elements and checking for signs of external leaks. However, it is often inconvenient, costly and/or impossible to perform such a test immediately after the connection is made, as for example, following installation of a pipeline riser or a subsea tie-in or a connection to a multiported vessel in offshore oil and gas drilling and production operations. It is advantageous to know that the ring gasket constituting the seal element in the connection has been properly installed and a sound seal obtained as soon as the connection is made.
The present invention permits evaluation of a seal in a flanged or hubbed connection between fluid carrying conduits through the application of external pressure to the seal immediately after the connection is made.